Bow
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: DeuceXCleo. Not what you're thinking. Deuce makes his demand to see what Cleo would do, what does he actually prove? Rated T, for the idea that you'll get from the title, not content.


Bow

BLB~ First try at Monster High. Mattel owns the franchise, characters and certain phrases are their. I do not own. XD Peace and love to all.

Deuce GorgonXCleo de Nile /

Deuce and Cleo were sitting together on her couch, most ghouls and mansters alike would never understand why Deuce Gorgon one of the most carefree, go with the flow monsters there was would date a ghoul, like Cleo who was as uptight as she was self-centered. Very few monsters could see through Cleo's shallow outer wrapping, the same could be said for Deuce's carefree attitude.

Cleo droned on about her day, as Deuce spaced out. His strong arms were wrapped around her, but even so she could tell when her Boofriend wasn't paying attention to her. "Are you even listening to me?" That snapped Deuce back into reality and brought his attention back to Cleo.

"Sorry Babe," He said in that carefree way that was purely Deuce.

"Which Babe are you referring to? Me, or any other ghoul that walks past and waves at you?" Cleo questioned her jealous, and defensive side showing once again.

If she wasn't a ghoul, or his Ghoulfriend, he would've stonewalled whoever gave him that attitude, but since she was both of those things he just released her from his arms and got up off of the couch. Deuce refused to face her, while she was going to act like this.

Cleo got up and stood directly behind him. "So this is what you're going to do now?" She asked the hurt and attitude evident in her voice.

That was when his thoughts from earlier came back, he needed Cleo to see something and this was the only way to do it. When he faced her and from his expression it looked like he was set in stone.

"Deuce," Cleo began touching the side of his face, but he put up a silent hand to silence her.

"Bow," Deuce's carefree tone was gone now, and was replaced with a serious and nearly venomous tone.

"What did you just say?" Cleo asked in shock, her voice getting noticeably higher.

"You heard me, Princess." What was usually a term of endearment was now being used against her. "Get down on your knees, and bow." After Deuce finished his command he played with his glasses, like he was going to lift them to take them off and stonewall her.

Cleo had only ever heard him use this tone, when there was danger, or she was being threatened in some way. Reluctantly Cleo lowered herself to her knees, and stared up at Deuce. He wondered if she was afraid of him, but from the direct stare and her straight expression that she wasn't frightened, shaken maybe, but fear wasn't in her.

"I never did this to you Deuce, but I'll do whatever you ask," Cleo said quietly staring at the floor. He knew what she was thinking, and he would never do that to her.

"I know what you are thinking Cleo, but that is not what I asked you to do this for." The serious tone was gone, and the carefree "slacker" Deuce she loved was back. He slid to his knees and clasped her hands in his. "I wanted to see if you would lower yourself. Also, so I could show you that we are equal."

"Why did you want to see that?" Cleo questioned.

"To prove that I can really see through you, Cleo. That you aren't the self-centered ghoul that everyone thinks you are. That inside you are truly a good ghoul," Deuce had barely begun his speech when Cleo questioned him yet again.

"What do you mean self-centered? I deserve to be the center of attention," Cleo blurted the crap that her father had been brainwashing her with since she was in training bandages.

"You don't believe that Cleo. If you did you would've never lowered yourself to anyone, especially not to me. I admire the fact that no matter what is said about you, it never changes how highly you view yourself. Even when people around school nicknamed you Cleo de Vile-"

"Oh my Ra, Deuce why did you have to bring that up?" Cleo asked.

"To prove my point, you never let what others think dictate you, except for your Father and Nefera, which I wish you would quit doing. What they want for you is not what you want for yourself, but that is not what I am here to talk about," He paused.

"Then please explain to me why we are kneeling on my floor?" His demanding Ghoulfriend was back.

"I'm getting there Cleo. We have been through so much together, ups and downs. We've broken up, over stupid things, but I have always gravitated towards you, even when Gigi made everyone forget you I felt like I knew you. Again, that's not what I need to say. Cleo even though you have a flawless self-absorbed act, no matter what the situation is you always try to draw attention to yourself, and that is not who you are. When one of your friends is hurt, or in danger I can see it in your face, you worry about them. A truly self-centered person wouldn't care at all," Deuce said only getting part of what he wanted to say out.

"That was horrible, I thought I lost everything. Especially you, Deuce, when Howleen told me that you would never date a no one like me, it killed me. Cause, well I love you Deuce." She went from hurt to sincere in a matter of minutes. "It doesn't matter that my Father and Nefera do not like you, what matters is that you support me, and always have my back."

"I love you too Cleo, no one, or nothing can change that. I know sometimes you feel like you aren't my number one, that you are babe number twenty, not on the top of the pyramid. You are Cleo, there may be hundreds of babes out there, but you are my ghoul, the only ghoul I have," Deuce explained, standing up and pulling Cleo to his feet with him. He encased her in his arms, and squeezed her gently.

"So, I know you answered this already, but what exactly brought this on?" Cleo asked one final time.

"To prove that you Cleo de Nile, are far from selfless, but you have a good heart and that you are not completely self-absorbed," Deuce stated, before he touched the side of her face, pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
